Extraño amor
by tudulceeninia
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto se conocen desde pequeños, y comparten algo en común: Se han enamorado, los dos, de la misma chica… ¿Qué ocurrirá con su grandiosa amistad? ¿Ella, a quién escogerá?..::NaruSakuSasu::..
1. Prólogo

_**Discleimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Masashi-sama…_

_**Signos: **_

-Diálogos.-

-_Pensamientos.-_

-0o0o0- Cambio de escenas.

**Summary:** Sasuke y Naruto se conocen desde pequeños, y comparten algo en común: Se han enamorado, los dos, de la misma chica… ¿Qué ocurrirá con su grandiosa amistad¿Ella, a quién escogerá[NaruSakuSasu…

_**H**__oola! Aquí yo trayendo una nueva historia! Y espero que les guste! n-n_

**Extraño amor**

**N**os encontramos en las aulas de Primer año. Hace mucho calor y los niños gritan. Es un desorden. Iruka-sensei no los puede manejar, y claro¿Quién podría contra Naruto Uzumaki? Ese niño era un caso; hiperactivo, chillón, exagerado y un montón de cosas más… Simplemente un desafío lidiar con él. Todo lo contrario a Sasuke Uchiha. Un chico tranquilo, inteligente, callado. Aun que él, junto con una niña llamada Sakura Haruno eran los mejores amigos de Naruto. Sakura, tierna, aplicada, serena y muy respetuosa. Era raro verlos juntos. ¿Pero ellos que podían hacer?, Nada.

-Niños, por favor cállense…

Nada. Sólo gritos se escuchaban. A Iruka ya le salían venitas en la frente. Parecía que iba a explotar.

-Niños… ¡¡LES HE DICHO QUE SE CALLEN!!

Todos, pero cuando digo todos es incluyendo a Naruto, se callaron. Miraban a su sensei como si él estuviera loco.

-Uff… bien niños. Hoy les tomaré una prueba.-Dijo el profesor Iruka, ya más calmado.

-¡¿¡PRUEBA!?! NOOOOO!!, PRUEBA NOO DATTEBAYOO!!- gritó Naruto; definitivamente no se podía quedar callado por más de dos segundos.

-Cállate dobe.- Le dijo su "mejor" amigo, Sasuke.

-NOO!!, NO ME CALLARÉ!! NO QUIERO QUE TOME PRUEBA IRUKA-SENSEI!!-Gritó el rubio hiperactivo, desesperado por poder zafar del examen sorpresa de su maestro.

-Naruto, por favor, cállate.- Pidió amablemente la pequeña niña pelirosa que se encontraba a un lado de este.

Uzumaki la miró. Se sonrojo. Sonrió y se sentó.

Eso era común en él, cuando de Sakura se trataba. Lo extraño aquí era, que se había quedado callado. ¡Estuvo toda la clase así! Naruto, necesitaba un médico urgente.

-0o0o0-

-¡¡GRACIAS SAKURA-CHAN POR AYUDARME EN LA PRUEBA!!

-Dobe, no le grites que no es sorda.- Se quejo el morocho. Con su típico tono de voz indiferente de siempre.

-De nada, Naruto; pero espero que en el próximo examen estudies.-Lo reprendió su amiga y amor, Sakura.

Siempre se iban juntos. Primero llegaba Sakura a su casa, luego Naruto y por último, Sasuke. Quién nunca se quejaba. Aún que muchas veces admitió que prefería la compañía de su "amiga" Sakura en ves de la de Naruto.

-Hmp!... Me da igual…- Trató de convencerse a si mismo, antes de abrir la puerta de su casa. Siempre lo recibía su hermano mayor con un sarcástico:"Sasukito, hoy no te has perdido¡Bien por ti!"; Siempre lo molestaba con eso, sólo porque una vez, cuando era más chico, se perdió en el camino a casa. Y su hermano tuvo que salir a buscarlo y, lo encontró llorando en un callejón. _¡Maldición!_ Como odiaba a su hermano Itachi. Él sí que sabía sacarlo de quicio.

Abrió la puerta y entro gritando- ¡¡Ya llegué!!-

-Oh! Sasukito, hoy no te has perdido¡Bien por ti!-Saludó Itachi a su hermano menor.

-Cállate- Dijo como toda respuesta Sasuke, mientras subía las escaleras.

-0o0o0-

-¡Mamá!¡Ya vine!- Saludo la pequeña pelirosa a su madre, quien se encontraba en la cocina. Sakura se dirigió hacia allá y la saludó con un tierno beso. Luego se encaminó a su habitación para poder ducharse. Estaba muy cansada, ese examen la había agotado, era demasiado difícil; _pero no tanto como para que "¡La grandiosa Sakura no pueda contra ella!"_- Pensó mientras sonreía.

-0o0o0-

-¡¡HOLA DATTEBAYO!!-Saludó muy efusivamente un hermoso rubio hiperactivo, a su padre.

-¡Naruto¡Quieres matarme de un infarto!-Lo regañó, Yondaime, mientras le acariciaba fuertemente la cabeza a su hijo.

-¿Qué quieres comer hoy Naruto?-Le preguntó amablemente al rubio, mientras este se dirigía a la cocina.

-¡¡RAMEN!!¡¡RAMEN!!¡¡RAMEN!!-Respondió gritando alocado mientras lo seguía hasta su destino.

-Naruto, te he preguntado qué querías comer hoy; no que has comido durante toda esta semana- Le dijo Yondaime, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa perfecta en su cara.

-¡¡Pero es que a mi me gusta mucho el ramen!!- Le insistió el Uzumaki a su padre.

-Esta bien, pero mañana comeremos otra cosa¿Entendido?-

-¡SI!¡SI!-Le contesto muy contento el niño por comer, nuevamente, su adorado ramen.-¡¿Puedes creer que a Sakura-chan no le gusta mucho el ramen?!-Comentó el rubio y prosiguió- ¡¡PERO SI ES DELICIOSO!!...

-0o0o0-

-¡¡Sasukiiiitoo!!-Gritó con voz melodiosa Itachi, desde las escaleras.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!- Le respondió a su hermano, molesto por haberlo despertado de su merecida siesta.

-¡Ya está la comiiiida!- Volvió a gritar con una perfecta voz melodiosa, pero esta ves imitando a la de una mujer.

-Enseguida bajo- Contestó resignándose a poder tener un poco de paz en este día. _Luego la llamaré. De seguro, ahora se estará duchando. _Pensó y se perdió en la cocina, junto a sus padres y hermano mayor.

-0o0o0-

_**Ahh¿Qué les pareció¿Les gustó?**_

_**Pues quiero saberlo! n-n**_

_**Por favor déjenme un review!**_

_**Adiós!**_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**Atte:**_

Florciita-chan


	2. La cita

_**Discleimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Masashi-sama…_

_**Signos: **_

-Diálogos.-

-_Pensamientos.-_

-0o0o0- Cambio de escenas.

**Summary:** Sasuke y Naruto se conocen desde pequeños, y comparten algo en común: Se han enamorado, los dos, de la misma chica… ¿Qué ocurrirá con su grandiosa amistad¿Ella, a quién escogerá[NaruSakuSasu…

-0o0o0-

_** -Capítulo dos…**_

-¿Hola?- Preguntó una pelirosa, recién duchada.

-_¿Sakura?-_Contestaron con otra pregunta, desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Si; ¿Quién habla?- Volvió a preguntar Sakura, ya intrigada por las vueltas que daba quien quiera que sea, el que estaba del otro lado del tubo de teléfono.

-_Soy Sasuke. Te llamaba, para preguntarte si querías ir a comer… algo conmigo… ehh… digo… ¿Quieres?-_Dio por finalizada su difícil tarea de invitar a salir a la hermosa ojiverde.

-Ohh… Lo siento Sasuke-kun; pero Naruto me ha invitado antes¿Quieres otro día?- Se disculpó Sakura y terminó diciendo sus planes para este día.

_-¡Mierda!-_ Fue lo único que se escucho, antes de un largo silencio. Que por supuesto, fue Sakura quien lo rompió.

-¿Sasuke¿Sigues ahí?

_-¡¿Eh?! Aah… si, si, bueno, creo que lo dejaremos para otro día¿Si?-_ Terminó diciendo Sasuke.

-¡Claro!, entonces nos vemos… ¿Mañana?- Dijo, como toda respuesta la joven.

-_Bien. Adiós.-_Se despidió el morocho con un seco saludo.

-¡Hasta pronto!- Fue lo último que puedo escuchar el ojinegro, que lo primero que hizo después de colgar el teléfono, fue gritar _¡Maldición!_

-0o0o0-

Se podía apreciar a un guapo jovencito, caminando por las calles mientras gritaba -¡¡Tengo una cita con Sakura-chan, tengo una cita con Sakura-chan!!- La gente que lo veía pasar sólo lo miraban con caras raras. Preguntándose a ellos mismo ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a ese rubio?

El hiperactivo chico llegó a un lugar llamado "Ichiraku's ramen", su lugar preferido, cuando de comer se trata. Entró, se sentó y, esperó a que su linda Sakura-chan llegara a su tan esperada "cita".

-0o0o0-

A lo lejos Sakura podía ver a su rubio amigo. Quien el día anterior le había pedido tan insistentemente un encuentro, a solas, con él; con Naruto. Y que ella había aceptado.

Caminó un poco más ligero para no hacerlo esperar mucho tiempo más de lo debido. Entró, se sentó y, esperó a que la saludara. Pero como de Naruto era de quien se hablaba; este no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Claro, hasta que ella le picó el brazo izquierdo, el cual estaba a su lado.

Este se dio vuelta acariciándose el lugar picado y mirando a quien se supone que fue el culpable, lo miraba con cara de enojo. Pero cuando al ver una preciosa sonrisa tan cerca suyo, lo único que atinó a poder hacer fue a sonrojarse y sonreír como un tonto. Y más notorio fue su sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de a quien pertenecía aquella sonrisa, tan adorable, tan suave, tan deseable, tan accesible. Empezó a acercarse a ella, a SU Sakura-chan. Ella sólo lo miró sorprendida por la suposición que tenía de lo que Naruto quería hacer con ese acercamiento.

Pero no se movió. Esperó a que el llegara a sus labios. Que se humedeció con la lengua, ya que se les había resecado.

Naruto no cabía de la felicidad. Sakura-chan, SU Sakura-chan, le estaba dando permiso a robarle un beso. Realmente, nunca se arrepentiría de haberse armado de valor y pedirle una cita a su amada.

-0o0o0-

Sasuke se encontraba tirado en su cama, pensando en lo estúpido que había sonado por teléfono y en el idiota de Naruto. Siempre arruinaba sus planes. _¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!_ Pensaba el pelinegro. Ya que su "mejor" amigo le había ganado de antemano para salir con Sakura. Pero, él trataba de convencerse que no era tan importante ese asunto ya que mañana saldría con ella. Y no dejaría que Naruto le ganase en nada. Y mucho menos en algo que incluía a cierta pelirosa.

-¡Sasukito!- Entró, gritando a su habitación, su hermano mayor, Itachi.

-¡¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!!- Le gritó Sasuke a Itachi- ¡No entres más a MI habitación sin golpear!-Le volvió a gritar. Pero esta vez reclamando un poco de privacidad.

-Ya, ya. No te enojes Sasukito; sólo quería decirte que mañana tienes que acompañar a nuestros padres a un viaje.- Informó Itachi a un Sasuke muy sorprendido.

-_¡¡NO¡¿Qué pasará con la cita¡No me puedo ir¡¡MALDICIÓN!!-_ Pensaba el morocho, triste por pensar que no tendría esa tan añorada cita con su pelirosa.

-0o0o0-

¿Qué les pareció?

Sip. Se que es corto, pero es que más largo no me sale!! T-T

Bueno les agradezco mucho por sus reviews! n-n

**Reviews:**

**Zefi:** Ah! Me alegra tanto que me dejaras un review! y pues aquí tienes la continuación! n-n!! (Inner: (Si estoy segura que me extrañabas ¬¬) Kyyyyyya…Que bien! Ahora me tendrás que dejar otro review bien bonito!) Adiós!

**pOlii-chan:** Que bueno que te halla gustado el Fic!! Y pues como vez, creo que seguirá saliendo Yondaime:) Tú también cuídate. La historia! Saludos!

**Lost princess:** ¿Te gusto? (Inner: Genial!! 0) Pues ya veras como se va dando la historia! Besos!

**Monse:** Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado mucho mi Fic. Y aquí tienes el capítulo dos. Dos besos!

**rossmery:** Si, la verdad, a mi también me encanta este trío! n-n y te agradezco mucho tu sugerencia!

Nos hablamos!!

**liz:** Por Dios!, me ha encantado tu review! muchas gracias T-T y espero tu opinión de este capítulo.! Cuídate!

**Gabiuti**Pues si. Itachi es muy malo con su hermano. Aquí tienes la actualización. Saludos!

**Daniki42** Me alegra que te haya parecido lindo:) Un beso para ti también.

**Zyka** Gracias por tu review! Me encanta que te haya parecido muy bueno mi Fic! Y aquí esta el capítulo dos! Saludos! n-n

Bueno eso es todo y espero muchos reviews más!! -!!

Las quiero!

Adiós! Y cuídense!

Atte: Florciita-chan


	3. Viaje cancelado

_**Discleimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Masashi-sama…_

_**Signos: **_

-Diálogos.-

-_Pensamientos.-_

-0o0o0- Cambio de escenas.

**Summary:** Sasuke y Naruto se conocen desde pequeños, y comparten algo en común: Se han enamorado, los dos, de la misma chica… ¿Qué ocurrirá con su grandiosa amistad¿Ella, a quién escogerá[NaruSakuSasu…

-0o0o0-

**_Capítulo tres..._**

-¡¡Frontuda!!- Gritó una eufórica rubia, entrando al puesto de ramen-¿Naruto?- Preguntó al ver a cierto chico muy- '_Demasiado'_-cerca de su amiga.

-Ii-ino… ¿Qu-ée haces a-aquí?- Trato de preguntar la pelirosa quien fácilmente se podría confundir con un tomate.

-Pues, vine a comer. Ni modo que haya venido a comprar ropa. ¿Verdad, Naruto?- Dijo Ino, contenta por haberlos encontrado en una situación comprometedora.

-S-si,…- Dijo un acalorado rubio, pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Y lo más lindo de esta situación es que Sakura-chan, no se lo había negado. La iba a besar. _¡Si no fuera por esa maldita rubia inoportuna, yo en este momento estaría besándome con Sakura-chan T-T!-_Pensaba, mientras lloriqueaba.

-Cre-eo, que ya m-e voy.- Dijo una tímida Sakura, que seguía con su tierno color rojo sobre sus mejillas.- Adiós Naruto, adiós Ino. Nos vemos luego.- Se despidió. Y así como lo dijo, se fue.

-0o0o0-

Un hermoso morocho, con solamente sus bóxer puestos, salía del baño, después de una relajante y merecida ducha.

Mientras se secaba el pelo, buscaba su celular. Obviamente para hacer una llamada, y quien la recibiría era su pelirosa. Solo quería avisarle que la cita del día de mañana se cancelaría por el estúpido viaje que –según su hermano- tenia que hacer acompañado por sus padres.

-¡¿Por qué mierda tengo que acompañarlos e Itachi se puede quedar?! Eso es lo que no entiendo¡¡ALGUIEN QUE ME EXPLIQUE!!- Terminó de hablar consigo mismo, justo cuando la puerta se habría. Y entraba su adorado y respetado hermano Itachi.

-Sasukito, si quieres yo te explico. Solo dime el qué y, ya.- Dijo Itachi, con una sonrisa malvada que demostraba cuanto le gustaba molestar e irrumpir en la habitación de Sasuke.

El ojinegro, como toda respuesta le tiró la toalla en la cara y se acostó en la cama, buscando en el celular el número de Sakura. Lo encontró y la llamó. Se escucho un '_Hola Sasuke'_ y él enseguida respondió con un '_¿Cómo estás?'_. Itachi lo observaba muy atentamente, mientras se sentaba en unos de los sillones que se encontraban cerca de ahí, dejando la toalla en unos de los brazos de este. Quería saber con quien hablaba, aun que ya tenía a alguien en mente.

-Si. Lo siento, es que me ha avisado hace un rato el odioso de mi hermano.- Sasuke seguía hablando por teléfono, inmerso en su conversación.- Así que mañana no podremos vernos.

-_'Bue-eno, esta bi-bien, adiós Sasuke. Su-suerte en tu viaje'_-Se despidió una extraña Sakura. Ya terminada la charla que mantenía con la pelirosa, se levantó y empezó a buscar ropa para ponerse, mientras escuchaba lo que su hermano le decía.

-¿Has cancelado una cita por ese viaje?-Le preguntó un sonriente Itachi. Sasuke al mirarlo se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo escondía.

-Si. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Jajajaja- Risa. Esa era la única respuesta que obtuvo de su hermano. Hasta que este respiró hondo y con un gran esfuerzo por dejar de reír trató de hablarle- Es que… jaja… ese viaje… jaja… era… jaja… era…- Decía un muy sonriente morocho.

Sasuke ya no aguantaba más de la rabia que le hacia tener Itachi, por culpa de su estúpido comportamiento. -¡¿Qué mierda pasa con ese maldito viaje?!- Le gritó, ya exasperado.

-…jaja… aaaaahh!-Suspiró Itachi, ya calmándose de su ataque de risa y volviendo a su postura normal.- … era… una mentira.- Soltó de repente y cuando giró su cabeza para ver a su hermano menor, solo vio una mancha negra y una mirada de asesino acercarse a toda velocidad hacia él.

-0o0o0-

Una hermosa joven caminaba en dirección a su casa. Todo le salía mal. Primero; estuvo a punto de besar a su AMIGO, Naruto y para colmo Ino los había visto. En segundo lugar, la cita que tenía con Sasuke se había cancelado, aun que por otro lado eso le favorecía, ya que tenía pensado no salir de su casa en los siguientes días. Iba a aclarar bastantes cosas en ese tiempo.

Llegó a su casa y entró directo a su habitación.

-'_¡¿Por qué a mi?!..._

-0o0o0-

-No es para tanto, cálmate Sasukito- Trataba de calmar Itachi a Sasuke, que estaba sentado en su cama, ya vestido, agarrándose la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué me calme?!- Este contestó, muy alterado -¿Quieres que la llame y le diga: "Oh!, Sakura, me acabo de enterar que el viaje era todo una mentira¿Podemos tener la cita de todos modos?"¡NO!, de seguro me dirá:"Lo siento, pero me has rechazado por un supuesto viaje y, ahora me dices que ¿quieres verme?, pues yo te digo vete a la mierda!"- Preguntó y se contesto él mismo el ojinegro que ya se arrancaba los pelos con una pose dramática.

-Ya, Sasukito, que es solo una chica,… que esta bien buena- Susurro la ultima parte, el hermoso morocho que tenía cara de este-chico-necesita-compañía-urgentemente.

Sasuke sólo le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

…

-¡¡Aggh!!- Se rindió Sasuke.- Iré a verla a su casa.- Declaró, se levanto y, se fue. Dejando a un sonriente Itachi en la habitación.

-0o0o0-

Naruto caminaba por las calles. Ya se había hecho muy tarde, y él le seguía dando vueltas al asunto del '_casi beso'_ y también seguía maldiciendo a Ino, por su maldita llegada al "Ichiraku's ramen".

Se había quedado muy pensativo y aún seguía sonrojado.

Ya quería ver de nuevo a su adorada Sakura-chan.

Iría a verla.

Lo había decidido. Dio media vuelta y tomo rumbo a la casa de la pelirosa.

'_Necesito hablar con ella'_

-0o0o0-

**Bueno! La actualización llegó!**

**Tarde pero segura! n-n**

**Les dejo la contestación a los review:**

**Daniki-chan**: Gracias por tu opinión! Y me alegra que pienses que soy una buena escritora! 0

**lu** Es genial que te parezca genial! XD, muchas gracias por tu review!

**Gothic-sweet angel:** Gracias por leer, aquí tienes la continuación, tarde pero la subí n-n! Cuídate tu también!

**Kaon no Murakumo** Y ya vez, lo hice para que el trío empiece a confundirse un poco n-n. Gracias por tu review!

**ALenis** Que bueno que esas partes te den risa ). Pero lo siento, los capítulos me salen así de cortos, T0T! Gracias por tu opinión.

**rossmery:** Si pobre Sasuke, pues como ya te habrás dado cuenta, el viaje era… una mentirita piadosa! XD Hasta luego!

**meme:** Si, lo sé. Son muy cortos. Lo siento! T-T

**Gabiuti** Gracias por tu review:) tu también cuídate!

**Bueno, eso es todo!**

**Gracias por sus maravillosos review!**

**Me animan a seguir con el fic, de veras. No pensé que les gustaría :)**

**Nos leemos, Saludos y cuídense!**

Florciita-chan


	4. Competencia

_**Discleimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Masashi-sama…_

_**Signos: **_

-Diálogos.-

-_Pensamientos.-_

-0o0o0- Cambio de escenas.

**Summary:** Sasuke y Naruto se conocen desde pequeños, y comparten algo en común: Se han enamorado, los dos, de la misma chica… ¿Qué ocurrirá con su grandiosa amistad ¿Ella, a quién escogerá ? NaruSakuSasu

-

-

-

-

-

-0o0o0-

_**Capítulo cuatro…**_

Sasuke, corre como loco.

…

Naruto, corre como loco.

…

Sasuke, pone mirada asesina.

…

Naruto, pone mirada asesina.

Sasuke y Naruto tienen una competencia.

_Quién llegaría primero a la casa de Sakura._

-0o0o0-

A Sakura ya se le había pasado la vergüenza que sintió cuando estaba con Naruto. _Él NO me gusta._ No le podía seguir dando vuelta a un asunto tan insignificante. A demás, ni siquiera habían llegado a rozarse un poco ¿Por qué el drama entonces?

Decidió tomar un paseo. Era la única forma con la cual se tranquilizaba y se sumergía en un mundo de paz.

Pero cuando ya estaba cerrando la puerta de su casa, vio, a lo lejos, dos cabezas, una rubia y otra morocha, viniendo hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Sintió miedo.

-0o0o0-

_**POV Naruto**_

_¡Esa es Sakura-chan! Tengo que llegar antes que este teme dattebayo! No puedo permitir que me saque a mi Sakura-chan… _

_¡¡SAKURA-CHAN, YO TE SALVARÉ DE ESTE MOUNSTRO!! o0o_

_**FIN POV Naruto**_

_**POV Sasuke**_

_¡Kuso! Ese maldito de Naruto corre muy rápido. Já, pero no voy a dejar que llegue antes que yo…_

_¡¡SAKURA, ERES MÍA!!_

_**FIN POV Sasuke**_

Dios, quien sabe que es lo que estarían haciendo esos dos. Pero no le daba buena espina. _Yo mejor me meto de nuevo en mi casita. Que allí dentro no hay nadie quien corra._

La pelirosada, volvió a abrir la puerta, cuando de repente encuentra a su lado a Naruto. Luego le siguió Sasuke.

_Adiós paz y tranquilidad-_ Fue lo único que pensó Sakura antes de ser jalada de un lado para el otro. De su derecha, Naruto tiraba con fuerzas, y a su izquierda Sasuke tiraba aun mucho más fuerte, mientras que los dos gritaban un que otro '_dattebayo', 'baka', 'teme', 'es mía'…_

Un momento ¿Había oído bien?

-¡¡YA BASTA!!- Gritó, más que exasperada- ¡¡Y NO SOY DE NADIE!!- Volvió a gritar mientras se soltaba y comenzaba a caminar con una vena en la frente.

_Odio que me traten como a una cosa.-_Pensó e ignoró a los dos jóvenes que la seguían echándose la culpa mutuamente.

-0o0o0-

-

-

-

-

-

-0o0o0-

**Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto.**

**Es que la escuela lleva su tiempo, y más cuando estamos en los exámenes finales.**

**Pero les comento, que ya pasé de grado y que ahora tendré más tiempo libre. Por lo que trataré de actualizar más seguido éste y mi otro Fic.**

**Espero que sepan entenderme y que me dejen ¡Muchos reviews! n.n**

**Les doy las gracias a ****--JustMe--, ****Nao-San**** y Yojimi por haberme dejado sus tan apreciados y bienvenidos reviews…**

**Saludos y cuídense!**

**F**_lorciita_-**C**_han_


	5. Chapter 5

LECTORES:

**LECTORES:**

**QUIERO AGREDECER A TODOS POR SU APOYO.**

**QUE AUNQUE PIENSEN QUE FUE UNA SIMPLE PALABRA DE APOYO, PARA MÍ ÉSAS PALABRAS FUERON UNA GRAN AYUDA, Y DE VERDAD ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS QUE ME DEJARON UN REVIEW Y ME DIERON FUERZAS, PARA ESTAR HOY, AQUÍ, ESCRIBIENDO QUE **_**MUY PRONTO**_** VOLVERÉ A ESCRIBIR ESAS HISTORIAS, QUE POR MOMENTOS LAS HE DEJADO ABANDONADAS. PERO SÉ QUE NO ESTUVIERON SOLAS, SÉ QUE USTEDES LAS ACOMPAÑARON, COMO HICIERON CONMIGO EN ÉSTE MOMENTO TAN DIFICIL DE MI VIDA.**

**POR ESO QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE LES ESTOY Y ESTARÉ ETERNAMENTE AGRADECIDA.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.**

**F**_lorciita-_**C**_han_

**19/04/08**

• _Porque sé, que ahora eres mi ángel, papá..._


End file.
